vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
David Wong
Summary "David Wong" (real name unknown) is the main protagonist and narrator of John Dies at the End. After his friend John drags him into the world of the paranormal after a night of partying gone wrong, Dave finds himself being forced into a heroic role he'd really rather not take. He took the pseudonym David Wong because, as he claims, Wong is the most common surname in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 9-C to 9-B with weapons, higher with preparation. Varies with the Furgun Name: David "Dave" Wong (actually a pseudonym; true name unknown), "Monster Dave" Origin: John Dies at the End Age: 25 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human (later replaced by a nearly-completely identical monstrous clone) Powers and Abilities: Awareness of supernatural phenomena and creatures, access to a wide variety of weapons and objects suited to dealing with demons, ghosts, and similar beings, Soy Sauce grants him a varying combination of Clairvoyance, Precognition, Time Manipulation, Stopping, and Travel, Astral Projection, Enhanced Senses, vastly increased processing speed / intelligence for a varying amount of time, Reality Warping with the Furgun (It fires whatever he imagines) Attack Potency: Human level (Despite his experience, Dave repeatedly admits to being out of shape and poorly physically equipped to deal with what he does). Street level to Wall level with weapons (He has access to many weapons, such as firearms and explosives), higher with preparation (With time and access to Soy Sauce, he can create sophisticated and powerful explosives from household objects). Varies with the Furgun (What it fires depends on whatever he's imagining at the time, which has caused explosions visible from across a city, and when he was imagining Jesus, the being that the gun released proceeded to easily annihilate an army of Shadow Men). Speed: Normal Human, much higher perception with Soy Sauce (He can think fast enough to perceive actions taking place within a microsecond and sees everyone else moving in super slow motion, processing information so fast that he can think through many scenarios and project his consciousness to various eras in time as someone is reaching towards a doorknob and before they finish opening the door). Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Peak human. Range: Standard melee range, several to tens of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Assorted objects suited to dealing with supernatural creatures (such as Testamints mints with bible verses written on them and a stereo), firearms, melee weapons, the Furgun, and Soy Sauce.* Intelligence: Around average under normal circumstances, though he is fairly well-versed (by most people's standards, anyways) when it comes to the supernatural. When under the influence of Soy Sauce, Dave's intelligence increases exponentially, enough that he is able to construct a complex bomb and flamethrower from household objects and determine things and predict the future based on minute, imperceptible changes in someone's expressions and voice, among other things - when talking with a police officer, he was able to determine a wide variety of facts regarding the officer's personal life, recent occurrences, and the case he was investigating (such as his personal hero, family, religious beliefs, how he had spent the past day and what he was thinking, and how every person who had died the night before died) based on his voice and expressions alone. Weaknesses: Soy Sauce is very scarce, its effects vary and tend to be uncontrollable and the most beneficial ones wear off in a couple hours, and taking too much of it can have lethal effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:John Dies at the End Category:Antiheroes Category:Book Characters Category:Clones Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Movie Characters Category:Narrators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier